


Queen Under the Hill

by Missey



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missey/pseuds/Missey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pansies watched in concern as Belladonna Baggins, secret Queen of the Shire, tripped over a book sticking out from under her arm chair, and just about fell nose first into the roaring fire. She caught herself, and turned around, a baleful glare already on her face for the offending object. The glare was promptly forgotten as she fell to her knees in front of the book. "Ohhh" She breathed. "The long lost Tookish Book of Prophecies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Under the Hill

In a hole under the hill there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty oozy hole, filled with worms and slugs; but a comfortable, warm hole, with a well stocked pantry, a kettle whistling over the fire and a study filled with dusty books. 

In this particular hole, resided one Queen under the Hill, Belladonna Baggins. The pansies only knew that Bella was Queen because she often met with her Grandfather Took at the dining room table, and the pansies lived in a comfortable window box that looked over the Party Tree and backed onto the table. It was curious, for every guest that arrived ( and there had been a few over the years) had not seemed to be aware that Bella was the queen. Instead they respected her Grandfather as Thain and made their deals with him. The Pansies knew of the value placed on the females of the Tookish line but did not quite understand why the rest of the Shire would hide their ruler away from the world of the Big Folk. Especially as at the coming of age of the heir to the throne, one Gandalf who wore a large hat, and managed to bang his head every time on the cross beams of the ceiling, would whisk away the queen-to-be on an adventure! 

The door slammed, and the Pansies turned their happy faces in towards the window as Bella marched into the room scowling and griping about the audacity of the Sackville-Baggins' who had no right to the arm-chair of the Shire

The pansies watched in concern as Bella tripped over a book sticking out from under her arm chair, and just about fell nose first into the roaring fire. She caught herself, and turned around, a baleful glare already on her face for the offending object. The glare was promptly forgotten as she fell to her knees in front of the book. "Ohhh" She breathed. 'The long lost Tookish Book of Prophecies.' ' Why this hasn’t been seen for years, not since my mother went on her adventure with Gandalf.' Bella ran a trembling finger down the side of the book, and flipped it open. 

The Pansies craned their short stems as Bella whispered the words aloud.

" As the wind whispers through the wood  
Close your eyes and raise your hood  
For trouble will come; as well you know  
Up from the heart, which resides below  
From a gem that awakens a world of old  
Nothing can halt the madness of gold.

Up from the flowers beneath your feet  
The scent of home is calling sweet  
Not the home that you might think  
But home of the heart begins with a wink  
For love will come as you shall see  
Queen under the hill though you may be."

The pansies, not knowing the meaning of such things, sat back and watched as the Hobbit Queen ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and started pacing back and forth across the room. 'I can not believe that this is happening to me right now!' She muttered. That was when 3 sharp raps hit the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabble that may or may not be continued but my Pansies came up with this plot bunny! Blame them! *points accusingly at flowers*


End file.
